happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarsy
Tarsy is a lion who loves to play video games and walk. Character Bio A lazy lion who plays video games, yet he is very socialized and can play with others as much as easily with video games. Tarsy is able of doing great silliness. In Game Me, he transforms the Earth into video games. Most of his silliness kills him . Tarsy usually dies by getting crushed, or by getting involved with the accidents. Tarsy dies in most episodes, but survives in Game Me, Totem Maybe Not, All Ground from Tale, Rain and Fates, Charming Careers, Cheese-City, House of Pain-t, Flipped of Scarf, A Collective Mess, Packaging Kringle, Fire Kringle, From Lion to Eternity (debatable), Wasps and Lions, A Baby Clash, Snow Cone, Talk to the Hand, No Stings Attached, Comparing Feet and Pickaxes, Future End-evers, Every Hit Counts, You're Gonna Dye and Paranoid Taildroid. Tarsy's Episodes Starring Roles #Game Me #Blown Up! #My Friend The Killer #Jump Off the Limit #The Bed Yellow #The Little World of a Lion #Flower You #Somebody That I Used To Glow #Blame on You! #Tarsy's Screen Smoochie #Dumb Space to Go #Take the Ground #Rain and Fates #Drenching The Furs #Deadly Safari #Totem Maybe Not #A Doll from a Danger #No Bath For Foxes #Hair, Just Hair #Jerks and Stadium, Part 1 and 2 #The Last Invention of Tarsy #Packaging Kringle #I Heard You Like Lions #My Best Enemy #From Lion to Eternity #Wasps and Lions #Tarsy of the Jungle #A Baby Clash #Waterworld #Feline Hands #The No Modern World #Wild Roots #Survival Instinct Featuring Roles #Down From the Mall #Rival-Tracks #Match for Clash #Let Us Walk in the Woods #How Dress the Deer #An Incredible Lover Card #Mega-Jerk of the Party #Bat of Pranks #Beaver Follows the Bear #This Odd Thought on the Antlers #The Smell of the Fear #The Unknown Episode #Franken-Taily #Car-mageddon #House of Pain-t #Flipped of Scarf #A Collective Mess #All your Fault #A Science Crush #Split End #Credible Manifestation #Yip Returns #Back to Back #Talk to the Hand #No Stings Attached #Comparing Feet and Pickaxes #Jinxed Jailed Skunk #Horns in Clouds #Animated Fireflies #You're Gonna Dye #Dear Friends in Higher Places #Eye Got My Eyes On You #Ménage à Trois #Aw Coconuts! #The Buck of Life #Insert Coin #Hero Man, Mime Fan #Fired To Work #Don't You Forget About Me #Paranoid Taildroid #Set Mountain Appearance Roles #All Ground from Tale #Charming Careers #Fire Kringle #For the Hundreth Time #2014: A Space Odyssey #Old or New (Part 1) #A New Dope #Tail End of Trouble #Shaky Breaky Heart #Snow Cone #Cheese-A-Me-City #Ticket or Leave It #Goat Rider #Future End-evers #Every Hit Counts #The Key to Itchiness #Amp Up the Lights Fan Versions #Better Off Bread #Brake the Cycle #Spare Tire #All Flocked Up #Eye Candy Fates Deaths #Blown Up!: Electrocuted when some water falls on this head which was occupied by a wire. #Flower You: Killed by numerous bees (Not seen and debatable). #Blame on You: Crushed on the head by a disco-ball. #My Friend The Killer : Crushed by two cars who rushing over. #Jump Off The Limit : Violently crashed head first on the ground has a low altitude (debatable). #The Bed Yellow : Crashed many times on the ceiling by his hospital bed. #The Little World of a Lion: Maybe die when he fell into a hole (debatable). #Take the Ground: Dies in the stadium collapse. #Rival-Tracks: Fall in a cliff and impaled by a branch #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Crushed and splashed by a car. #Down From the Mall: Sucked by an escalator. #Dumb Space to Go: Crushed by a rocket. #Smoochie #1: Crushed by a TV. #Smoochie #2: Electrocuted by a TV. #Smoochie #3: Scalded by a pan. #Eye Candy: Fall and splashes everywhere. #Drenching The Furs: Sliced like fries by a vent. #Let us Walk in the Woods: Crushed by a tree. #Mega-Jerk of the Party: Impaled in a flag. #Match for Clash: Disembowelled by a ball #Deadly Safari: Crushed by an elephant. #Better Off Bread: Crushed by a meteorite. #How Dress the Deer: Run over by Mime's truck. #A Doll from a Danger: Head explodes when Fishy pressed the neck of his voodoo doll. #An Incredible Lover Card: Impaled by a card. #Brake the Cycle: Crushed by Stuty. #No Bath For Foxes: Hit by a massive tsunami. #Hair, Just Hair: Melted by acid. #Beaver Follows the Bear: Strangled to death by Taily. #Bat of Pranks: Killed in a explosion. #This Odd Thought on the Antlers: Impaled on Kendall's left antler. #The Smell of the Fear: Impaled by a tree's branch. #The Unknown Episode: Killed by chickens. #Franken-Taily: Decapited by Taily. #Car-mageddon - Ran over by racecar. #The Last Invention of Tarsy - Suffocates in space. #All your Fault - Laptop closes on his head. #A Science Crush - Decapited by Sniffles. #My Best Enemy - Sprayed by his power ball. #Jerks and Stadium, Part 2: Crushed by a plane. #Spare Tire: Forced into a wall by a extinguisher. #From Lion to Eternity: Possibly dies by choking a peanut (debatable). #For the Hundreth Time: Eaten by orca. #Credible Manifestation: Smashed by hammer. #Split End: Hit by Pierce's quills. #Tarsy of the Jungle: Blood sucked by a tick. #2014: A Space Odyssey: Dies when a rocket explodes. #Old or New (Part 1): Impaled by Flaky's quills. #Waterworld: Beheaded by a tree-branch #Yip Returns: Eaten alive by Bun. #Feline Hands: Claws his head. #A New Dope: Disintegrated by laser. #Tail End of Trouble - Suffocated by gas. #Shaky Breaky Heart: Crushed by rock. #Back to Back: Decapitated. #Ticket or Leave It: Ran over by Lifty and Shifty. #Goat Rider: Blown to bits. #Jinxed Jailed Skunk: Cut in half by an iron door. #Horns in Clouds: Impaled by a plane's steering wheel. #Animated Fireflies: Smashed by a sign. #Dear Friends in Higher Places: Crushed by elevator doors. #Eye Got My Eyes On You: Eaten by a shark. #Ménage à Trois: Smashed by a harpoon. #Aw Coconuts!: Hit in the eye (debatable). #The Buck of Life: Entirely smashed by a door. #Hero Man, Mime Fan: Crushed by a door. #The Key to Itchiness: Face pierced by dozens of quills. #The No Modern World: Ran over by a motorcycle. #Fired To Work: Crushed by water tower. #Wild Roots: Crushed by a tree. #Survival Instinct: Electrocuted in his bath. #Amp Up the Lights: Eaten by a clam. #Don't You Forget About Me: Face smashed by a piece of iron. Additional #A Iphone Case: Part of his head cut off. #FTF Tree Friends : Season 1 cover: Possibly impaled on Kendall's antlers (debatable and not seen). Injuries #The Bed Yellow: Broken his right foot (Accident before episode, reason unknown). #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Impaled on the eye by a diamond. #Down From the Mall: (Before death) Foot gnawed by an escalator. #House of Pain-t: Attacked by a ghost. #Packaging Kringle: Hand cut of by The Mole. #From Lion to Eternity: Shoot in the foot by Poachy. #Wasps and Lions: Burnt. #Every Hit Counts: Electrified when he touch a television antenna. His eye later explode. #Dear Friends in Higher Places: Body cut in half by elevator doors. #Aw Coconuts: Knocked out by Coconut's helmet (If not killed). #Insert Coin: Suffers from a seizure. #Survival Instinct: Stabbed in the foot and kicked to the head with a plunger. #Paranoid Taildroid: Probably broke his legs in the car crash. Number of Kills *Cuddles : 3 ("The Little World of a Lion"), "Totem Maybe Not", "Take the Ground") *Lumpy : 4 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go", "Set Mountain" along with The Treeless Brothers, Flynn and Cuddles) *Splendid : 2 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion") *Giggles : 5 ("Flower You", "Take the Ground", "Totem Maybe Not" ''along with Toothy, "The Little World of a Lion", "My Best Enemy") *Toothy : 4 ("Totem Maybe Not", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Rain and Fates") *Pop : 3 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground)" *Cub : 3 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground") *Sniffles : 3 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go") *Disco Bear: 3 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go") *Kendall : 1 ("A Science Crush") *Sciencie : 1 ("A Science Crush") *Crispy : 2 ("My Best Enemy", "Jerks and Stadium, Part 1" along with Taily) *Foxa : 1 ("Jerks and Stadium, Part 1" along with Taily) *Generic Tree Friends : 4 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go", "Rain and Fates") *Turkey - 1 ("Fire Kringle") *Sales - 1 ("Wasps and Lions") *Wilson - 1 ("Tarsy of the Jungle") *Guzzy - 1 (Comparing Feet and Pickaxe) *Taily - 1 ("You're Gonna Dye") *Showers - 1 ("Fired To Work") *Scrap - 1 ("Fired To Work") *The Zebra - 1 ("Wild Roots") *Poachy - 1 ("Wild Roots") Occupations and Careers *Guardian Park - Flower You *Commentator - Take the Ground *Cameraman - Totem Maybe Not *Archaeologist - Somebody That I Used To Glow *Spaceman - Dumb Space to Go *Mountaineer - Eye Rocky *Soccer player - Match for Clash *Hunter - Deadly Safari *Doorman - Cheese-City *News Reporter - Flipped of Scarf *Cupid - A Science Crush *Police Officer - Jinxed Jailed Skunk, Paranoid Taildroid *Airplane Pilot - Horns in Clouds Trivia #In Totem Maybe Not, he is seen smoking, making him one of the few who smoke. #He appeared in the middle of the season 43. #His voice is a mixture of Lumpy and Disco Bear. #His ears are hidden by his mane. It's seen in Dumb Space to Go and Hair, Just Hair. #He have a DVD : 50th Century Lion #His birthday is March 23rd (because it is the day when Flippy the French watched his first Happy Tree Friends episode). #He's the first and favorite character of Flippy the french. #In fan version episodes, he takes the place of Toothy. #Tarsy is not the first lion of HTF, but he is the lion who appears the most in episodes. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Felines Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters